My Tutor
by Lillow
Summary: Karena suatu hal Sasuke harus mendapatkan les tambahan dirumahnya. Sementara Naruto yang menjadi tutor Sasuke dirumah, dia suka menghukum Sasuke dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuhnya. YAOI. NARUSASU. Sho-ai. Lime
1. Chapter 1

Karena suatu hal Sasuke harus mendapatkan les tambahan dirumahnya. Sementara Naruto yang menjadi tutor Sasuke dirumah, dia suka menghukum Sasuke dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan paksa dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring. Tidak mempedulikan ibunya yang menyambutnya. Dia berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di atas.

"Tunggu Sasuke, Naruto-sensei baru saja sampai-" bahkan ibunya belum sampai menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga.

'Apa yang akan dia katakan jika melihat aku terlambat,' pikir Sasuke.

'Aku tidak percaya orang kuning bodoh, bisa menjadi tutorku. Apa ayah tidak salah pilih orang?'

"Tadaima, Naruto-sensei," Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Okaeri, Sasuke. Kau datang tepat waktu," Naruto duduk di depan meja belajar Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

****** Lillow ******

*My Tutor*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning:

Jadi apa masalahnya sampai Sasuke yang jenius harus mendapat les tambahan dirumahnya?

Itu karena nilainya turun. Iya setelah pembagian raportnya, salah satu nilainya turun. Ayahnya memaksa Sasuke jika dia harus mendapat les. Ayahnya juga yang mencarikan tutor untuk Sasuke. Naruto namanya, anak teman ayah Sasuke. Masih muda orangnya, hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak perlu mengikuti les, dia bisa belajar sendiri. Tidak perlu membuang uang lagi katanya. Tapi sekali lagi dia harus mengalah pada ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah berkata, jika dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk les Sasuke. Anak temannya ayahnya sukarela mengajar Sasuke, tidak perlu dibayar. Sasuke malah berpikir jika dia sekarang sedang dikasihani. Uchiha tidak meminta belas kasihan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia kalah dengan ayahnya. Sasuke harus menurut. Lagipula hidup juga masih numpang dengan orang tuanya, jadi ya harus ikut cara main orang tuanya.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirnya tentang Tutornya diawal-awal sebelum bertemu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang ada. Sasuke kira jika tutornya adalah orang yang bijak, dewasa, dan bisa diandalkan. Ibunya berkata jika Senseinya adalah mahasiswa.

Senseinya memang terlihat dewasa, tapi dia juga orang yang brengsek. Begitulah menurut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau salah," seperti saat dia menunjukkan kesalahan Sasuke, wajahnya terlalu dekat. Sasuke sampai kaget.

"Kenapa?" Naruto heran, melihat Sasuke yang menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa," dan Sasuke merasa aneh, karena wajahnya terasa panas. Mungkin pipinya sedikit memerah. Tapi Sasuke yakin jika dia masih normal, meskipun belum pernah menyukai perempuan. Kecuali ibunya, dia sayang ibunya tentu.

'Aku tidak tahan lagi,' jeritnya dalam hati.

Ini beda cerita lagi, meskipun dia sedikit kurang senang dengan senseinya tapi apa yang Naruto ajarkan selalu keluar saat ujian.

'Dia pasti punya hubungan dengan orang dalam,' bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir positif pada senseinya. Tapi mungkin lain kali dia harus berterima kasih.

Sasuke yang memang dari awal tidak mau mendapat les tambahan tentu saja tidak kurang akal.

Dia sengaja menyalahkan beberapa jawabannya, mungkin dengan begitu ayahnya akan berpikir jika akan sama saja dia les ataupun tidak. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lihat saja.

Dan seminggu kemudian hasil ujiannya dibagikan, dia mendapat nilai yang biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya kebetulan tidak ada dirumah. Dia jadi tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Mau menunjukkan ke ibunya, yah percuma. Ibunya nanti malah memohon ke senseinya agar Sasuke di disiplinkan lagi.

Jadilah sekarang berada di kamarnya bersama dengan Naruto yang memegang kertas hasil ujiannya.

Dia hanya diam, senseinya juga belum bicara. Dia marah?

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm?"

"Sepetinya kau sengaja menyalahkan jawaban mu," wajah Sasuke masih biasa. Agak sedikit kaget, senseinya bisa tahu dengan mudah.

"Kukira normal jika kau salah satu atau dua. Tapi kau banyak mengganti jawabanmu"

"Dan masih ada tanda tempat dimana jawabanmu yang benar," perfect strike. Sialan!

"Katakan padaku apa alasannya?" Sasuke sibuk mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan. Belakangan aku jarang pergi bersenang-senang. Dan aku juga ingin pergi berkencan"

"Kencan? Apa? Jadi kau punya pacar?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi diumurku yang sekarang..."

"Hee... jadi kau merasa horny?" Naruto bahkan mengatakannya dengan vulgar.

"A-apa? Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah malu.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan membantumu," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Dia membawanya ke arah sofa yanga ada dikamar Sasuke.

Naruto sudah lebih dulu menciumnya sebelum Sasuke protes. Naruto melepas ciumannya, lalu menyingkap kaos Sasuke.

"T-tunggu dulu, Naruto. Haa.." Sasuke menahan bahu Naruto.

Naruto lebih dulu menemukan nipple Sasuke. Dia memilinnya pelan. Sasuke diam seketika, dia tidak berani bersuara takut mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei, apa ini? Kau menegang hanya dengan itu," Naruto menyeringai.

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak-Anggh.." Naruto mencubit puting Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, dia menjilat puting Sasuke.

"Lepas-Ahh.." Naruto menghisap puting Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. Dia ingin menangis. Naruto terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya.

Naruto mengelus pinggul Sasuke, melonggarkan celana Sasuke. Dia menggigit puting Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahan. Mulutnya terbuka melepaskan suara desahan, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Naruto terasa panas.

Naruto terus mengarah kebawah menuju pusar Sasuke. Dia membuka celana Sasuke. Menemukan milik Sasuke yang mulai menegang.

Naruto menjilatnya.

"Sangat manis," Naruto meremasnya pelan.

"Sudahkah kau belajar dari kesalahanmu?" Naruto melepaskan Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Hanya bercanda. Dan sedikit pelajaran"

"B-bercanda, benarkah?"

"Yah, jika kau mengulangi lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti.."

"Aku minta maaf.." Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, katakan padaku apa mengapa kau mengganti jawabanmu?"

"Itu rahasia"

"Hee.. jadi kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku memberikanmu ini," Naruto meletakkan beberapa buku berisi kumpulan soal kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau harus sudah menyelesaikannya minggu depan," Naruto tersenyum.

"Iblis!"

TBC

 **Gomen kudasai~~~ aku bikin publish cerita baru. Yang lama masih lanjut kok, hampir selesai..**

 **Tanganku kan gatel, jadi maaf yaa..**

 **Tinggalkan review oke!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Naruto melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan sejak seminggu belakangan dia belum juga bertemu dengan senseinya itu. Sibuk kuliah katanya. Sasuke sih tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Atau mungkin senseinya itu juga memberikan les pada yang lain, dan dia juga melakukan hal-hal aneh pada muridnya yang lain?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Mau senseinya mati tersedak sebenarnya dia tidak peduli sih. Bagus malahan, dia tidak perlu mengikuti les lagi. Belajar sendiri lebih efektif menurutnya. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan Naruto yang suka main serang padanya. Apalagi jantungnya, Sasuke suka mengira jika dia terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika bersama Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto selalu diluar dugaanya.

Mau lapor ke ayahnya juga percuma, Sasuke yakin jika ayahnya akan mendukung Naruto. Ibunya? Sudah pasti mendukung ayahnya, dia bisa apa?

Lalu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Menunggu senseinya datang. Dia sendirian, ayah dan ibu Sasuke hari ini sedang tidak dirumah. Akhir pekan, waktu yang cocok untuk liburan.

Sasuke ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Bisa mati bosan, menunggu senseinya tidak kunjung datang. Mau ditelpon, nanti dia dikira mengharapkan. Yang ada nanti senseinya malah kegirangan.

****** Lillow ******

*My Tutor*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning:

.OOC

"Ibu tidak ada dirumah hari ini, jadi ini aku yang membuatnya," Sasuke meletakkan nampan dengan dua gelas minuman dingin diatasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini untuk membantumu belajar. Terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum.

'Aku terjebak dengan orang ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang ini pikirkan, bahkan setelah dihukum seperti itu. Ketika aku melihatnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya," Sasuke mengingat apa yang dilakukan senseinya minggu lalu. Dia bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika wajahnya merah.

'Tidak-tidak, aku hanya gugup," dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengambil minuman dingin. Naruto meminumnya, tapi dia tersedak sebelum cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"K-kenapa?" Sasuke kaget.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak salah memasukkan gula? Kau menyakiti indraku, rasanya sangat asin"

"EH? M-maaf"

"Dan juga aku hanya mengingatkan, kaos yang kau pakai terbalik," Naruto memegang kaos Sasuke.

"Whoa?,"-'Mengapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?'

"Haruskah aku membantumu berpakaian yang benar?" Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyingkap kaos bagian depan Sasuke. Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menahan pinggul Sasuke. Naruto memerangkap Sasuke.

Naruto bahkan sengaja mengelus dada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bergidik. Dia mendorong Naruto kuat. Takut terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Naruto melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, sayang sekali," Naruto memasang senyum kecewa diwajahnya.

'Ada dengan tutor mesum ini?,' Sasuke berteriak didalam pikirannya. Dia stress jika dihadapkan dengan orang semacam Naruto.

Pacaran saja belum pernah. Bahkan suka dengan lawan jenis juga belum pernah, itu seingat Sasuke. Sampai ciuman pertamanya, sensei mesumnya itu mendapatkannya. Padahal kenal juga belum lama. Senseinya benar-benar kurang ajar.

Sasuke membalikan badan. Takut nanti senseinya itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba saat dia melepaskan kaosnya.

"Jadi apa kau punya murid yang lain, selain aku?"

"Ada beberapa"

"L-lalu, apa kau melakukan itu ke muridmu yang lain?" wajah Sasuke merah lagi saat menanyakan itu.

"Itu apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Disebut menyeringai lebih tepat mungkin.

Naruto menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan. Dia dan Sasuke duduk di lantai berlapis karpet yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan senseinya. Apa yang ada dipikiran senseinya, Sasuke tidak tahu. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini"

"Sama-sama," Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuk, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Pastikan kau mengerjakan pr mu dengan benar"

"Iya,"-'Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,' Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Ah! Naruto," anak lain yang melewati jalan depan rumah Sasuke memanggil Naruto sedikit keras. Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke.

"Sai? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

'Kenalannya Naruto?'

"Rumah temanku berada dekat dari sini, aku baru saja mau kembali pulang. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Eh, siapa dia?"

"Ah, mungkinkah kau murid Naruto juga?" orang yang bernama Sai itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk

"Sasuke, dia salah satu muridku juga"

"Shimura Sai, salam kenal," Sai tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu dengan mu," lalu setelah itu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai, kau mengerti"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku berharap jika kalian tidak pernah bertemu. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan," Naruto mengatakannya rendah. Hanya dia dan Sasuke yang dapat mendengar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku juga ingin tahu-"

"Maaf karena keributannya, sampai jumpa. Ayo kau harus pergi juga," Naruto mendorong punggung Sai menjauhi rumah Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku kan juga mau lebih banyak bicara dengan dia," protes Sai.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke" Sai mengatakannya sedikit keras.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau mengganggu tetangga!" gerutu Naruto. Sasuke masih dapat melihat mereka.

'Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai, apa maksudnya,' Sasuke memikirkan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan.

'Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, dan juga Sai terlihat manis,' dan Sasuke mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

'Apa Naruto juga melakukan itu ke muridnya yang lain? Meskipun tidak ada hubungannya denganku'

'Tidak-tidak, perasaan khawatirku terasa sangat mengerikan! Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?,' Sasuke mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Ayah dan ibunya masih juga belum pulang, ini hari minggu. Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sasuke berlari cepat ke depan.

"Iya-iya, seben-," ada Sai di depan rumahnya.

"Hallo, aku datang untuk mengunjungimu"

"S-Sai"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Silahkan"

"Terima kasih"

"Kemarin Naruto menyela kita, jadi aku tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak denganmu, sayang sekali ya dan maaf jika aku datang tiba-tiba kerumahmu"

'Aku tidak bisa menolaknya jika dia mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu,' Sai memang pandai mengambil hati. Dia masih tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah"

"Eh, benarkah?"

'Bagaimana jika aku menanyakan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya,' Sasuke mulai terobsesi dengan senseinya ternyata.

"Err, S-Sai?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan Naruto.."

"Ah, jadi itu sebenarnya karena kami sebenarnya adalah saudara jauh. Aku tidak terbiasa memanggilnya sensei atau semacamnya, jadi ya begitulah.."-'Syukurlah'

"Ne.. Sasuke, kau menyukai Naruto kan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang menarik dari Naruto? Dia suka menggoda orang lain, dan dilihat dari reaksi mereka Naruto itu orang yang menyebalkan"

"T-tidak juga, meskipun dia benar-benar melakukan itu.." – 'Sebenarnya dia guru les yang mesum, dan aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan'

"Dia baik, dia bukan orang yang buruk. Ah, b-bukan berarti aku menyukainya atau apa"

"Aku tahu, jadi tidak masalah untukku," Sai meraih kaos bagian depan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut, Sai sudah lebih dulu mendorong Sasuke ke lantai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengambilmu lebih dulu," keterkagetan Sasuke tidak berhenti disitu saja. Sai sudah duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir aku akan memilikimu lebih dulu"

"T-tunggu dulu, kupikir kita salah paham" Sai sudah menahan kedua tangan Sasuke, dia mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya.

Sai melumat bibir Sasuke.

'Aku tidak bisa bergerak!'

"Kau sangat manis Sasuke, membuatku ingin memakanmu saat ini juga"

Sai melumat bibir Sasuke lagi. Lalu beralih ke telinga Sasuke.

Sai menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Sasuke.

'Ini terasa menjijikan, berbeda dengan Naruto'

Sai sibuk dengan bagian sensitif Sasuke, sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Baiklah sudah cukup," Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sai.

"Kenapa? Apakah hari ini waktumu untuk mengajar?" Sai tidak terima.

"Ya, tentu saja. Untukmu"

"Benarkah? Aku lupa"

'Kenapa dia ada disini,' Sasuke masih berada di bawah Sai.

"Waktu aku kerumahmu, mereka berkata jika kau pergi. Aku menebak jika kau berada disini, dan ternyata benar"

"Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur. Jika dia memang berharga untukmu kenapa kau tidak mengikat lehernya saja!," Sai menarik tangannya.

"Tentu saja, itu ide bagus," Naruto menanggapi Sai enteng.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan pulang. Jangan menggangguku lagi," Sai pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke masih belum kembali ke dunia. Naruto membantunya bangun. Sasuke shock?

Sasuke duduk, Naruto ada di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sai"

"Jangan memarahiku, aku juga tidak tahu jika sifat aslinya begitu!" Sasuke tertunduk.

"Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir jika kau diambil orang lain," Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang sudah Sai lakukan padamu?"

"T-tidak ada"

"Cepat katakan saja," Naruto mencengkram dagu Sasuke, tidak cukup kuat. Tapi matanya yang tajam membuat Sasuke sedikit takut.

"D-dia mencium dan menjilat telingaku," Sasuke sudah tidak peduli wajahnya seperti apa, dia sangat malu mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

"Yang lain?" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke, dia berada diantara paha Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

"Hanya itu, benar-benar hanya itu!" Naruto jelas-jelas lebih berbahaya daripada Sai.

Naruto mencium Sasuke lembut.

"Buka sedikit bibirmu," Sasuke menuruti Naruto.

"Bagus seperti itu," Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ada dibawahnya. Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke, membuat saliva mereka meleleh di dagu Sasuke.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, dia beralih ke telinga Sasuke, bermaksud menghilangkan jejak Sai. Tangan Sasuke gemetaran mendorong Naruto. Sensei mulai bertindak aneh lagi. Andai dirumahnya ada orang lain, pasti dia akan meneriakinya mesum. Sayangnya sekarang tinggal mereka berdua dirumah. Naruto bebas melakukan apapun pada Sasuke.

"T-tunggu-Anghh.. D-dia tidak melakukan itu," Naruto menyingkap ke atas kaos yang Sasuke pakai. Menyentuh puting Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin saja berbohong padaku. Aku harus memeriksa tubuhmu dengan hati-hati," Naruto beralih ke leher Sasuke, menjilat dan menghisap dengan kuat. Naruto menggigit leher Sasuke. Meninggalkan jejaknya disana.

"A-aku tidak berbohong," tangan Sasuke gemetaran menahan tangan Naruto yang masih memilin putingnya.

"Kau menyukainya, heh? Putingmu menegang," Naruto sengaja mencubit puting Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengerang. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Bagian tubuh sensitifnya terus dirangsang Naruto.

"I-itu karena k-kau tidak berhenti menyentuhnya-Annhh.." Sasuke terengah. Naruto berpindah ke dadanya, menghisap kuat dada Sasuke lalu menggigitnya juga.

"Ahh.. S-sakit"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kau menyukainya kan?" Naruto melanjutkan ke yang satunya lagi.

"S-sudah kubilang rasanya sakit," Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto, menjauhkan dari dadanya.

"Bukan sakit, kau menikmatinya. Sasuke"

"B-berhenti menggigit lagi" Naruto menuruti Sasuke. Dia berpindah kebawah, membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke beserta celana yang Sasuke pakai.

"Milikmu sudah menegang, padahal aku hanya sedikit menggodamu," celana Sasuke sudah turun sampai lututnya.

"Tubuhmu itu, benar-benar sensitif. Aku menyukainya," Naruto membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Dia benar-benar melepaskan celana Sasuke dari kakinya.

Dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang ketat Sasuke.

"Aaahhh!" Sasuke kaget, ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Rileks Sasuke," Naruto menambah satu lagi jarinya. Sasuke mengerang.

"Oww.. T-tunggu, jangan bergerak," Naruto tetap menggerakan jari-jarinya.

Naruto mengulum milik Sasuke, menghisapnya. Membuat kemaluan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan lebih banyak.

"A-annghh... N-naruto, d-disana. Jangan gigit, jangan menggigit lagi, disana.."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ka-karena kau suka sekali menggingit tubuhku," Naruto mencium paha bagian dalam Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau mengatakan 'disana'. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang kau maksud, jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jika aku salah paham, aku akan menggigitmu malahan" Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara rendah. Lalu dia menggigit paha bagian dalam Sasuke.

"D-disini," Sasuke menunjuk tepat di kemaluannya.

"Kau sangat pintar menggoda ku, Sasuke," Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Sasuke.

Naruto membuka celananya yang dari tadi sudah terasa sempit. Miliknya sudah tidak tahan lagi, ingin segera dimanjakan.

Sasuke mengerang, saat Naruto memasukinya begitu saja. Jari Naruto sudah digantikan dengan benda yang lebih besar dan panjang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sakit?" Naruto mengatakannya tepat disamping telinga Sasuke dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Suara Sasuke tercekat, matanya menutup. Menahan sakit dan panas dibagian bawahnya. Sasuke menggeleng, mau berhenti sudah tanggung.

"Rileks Sasuke, bernapaslah pelan-pelan"

Naruto menarik miliknya sampai meninggalkan kepalanya saja di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Aahh..Nnnhh..," Naruto menyentakan lagi ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Menumbuk tepat di sweet spot Sasuke.

"Disana?" Naruto melakukannya lagi. Sasuke mendesah, padahal dia tidak ingin. Tubuhnya menyukai apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Dan buruknya jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi disaat seperti ini.

"N-Naruto, a-aku.. Aah! Annhh.."—'Aku suka denganmu'

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Naruto menghujam kedalam tubuh Sasuke lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Sasuke menangis. Dia tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin keluar.

"Sangat manis," Naruto menusuk mantap. Dia bergerak lebih cepat.

Naruto terus menusuk Sasuke, sambil mencumbunya. Desahan Sasuke teredam ciumannya.

"N-naruto, aku tidak tahan lagi... Aaahh.. Anngghh..." Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi ditahannya.

Dan Naruto menyusul beberapa saat setelah Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menarik miliknya yang masih tegang dari dalam tubu Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Sasuke untuk melanjutkan. Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan.

Esoknya, ibu Sasuke agak heran ketika melihat cara putranya berjalan yang aneh. Ketika ditanya, Sasuke menjawab jika dia terpleset dikamar mandi. Ibunya hanya menasehati agar dia lebih hati-hati, syukur tidak ada cidera yang serius.

Ibunya tidak tahu, jika Sasuke sudah dewasa.

Senseinya datang mengajar hari itu. Dia membawa bingkisan untuk Sasuke. Mungkin hadiah?

Tapi ketika dibuka ternyata isinya collar.

"Sasuke, ini untukmu," Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Sai waktu itu, ku kira itu ide yang bagus jadi aku membelikanmu ini"

"A-apa? Jangan katakan padaku—" Sasuke ingat apa yang Sai katakan waktu itu. Dia merengut.

"Ingat, jangan lupa bersiap untuk ujianmu. Jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memakai itu"

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang ini,' Sasuke mengesah frustasi.

 **TBC**

 **Yak ini dilanjut, selesainya nanti cepet.**

 **Maaf kalo karakternya tak bikin ooc, ini tuntutan cerita. Naru jadi orang pinter disini, ahahaha..**

 **Dan lagi, Sasuke yang biasanya jenius tak bikin dibawah Naru. Kan disini Naru itu pendominasi, dia kan ultimate seme *wks!**

 **Satu lagi, maaf kalo ada kesalahan ditulisan atau yang lain. Aku males ngedit lagi. maaf banget atas ketidaknyamanannya TT_TT**

 **Thanks to : Habibah794, Tomoyo to Kudo, askasufa, nicisicrita, .184, MaknaEXO, pingki954, Oranyellow-chan, SapphireOnyxNamiuchimaki, Hwang635**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

"N-naruto, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu. A-aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dibawah. Naruto ada dibelakang Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jangan lupa jika Naruto itu brengsek, dia menyuruh Sasuke latihan untuk mengerjakan soal sementara dia ada di belakang Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Sasuke dan tangannya menelusup ke dalam sweater Sasuke mengelusi perut Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Naruto berguling di karpet.

Sasuke bisa tenang, untuk sementara.

Sampai dia tiba-tiba berhenti mengerjakan soalnya. Tangan Naruto sudah berada di dalam sweaternya, berada di atas dadanya. Bisakah Sasuke belajar dengan tenang, keadaannya tidak akan bertambah membaik. Naruto memainkan puting Sasuke. Padahal masih siang.

****** Lillow ******

*My Tutor*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning:

.OOC. DLDR

Ini hari dimana kemarin dia hampir diserah Sai lalu Naruto menolongnya, dan malah berakhir melakukan itu dengan Naruto. Padahal esoknya dia masih harus sekolah. Jalannya masih belum benar, apalagi bagian belakangnya masih terasa sakit.

Kelasnya makin terasa jauh, teman-temannya banyak yang memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Suigetsu namanya, dia paling perhatian diantara temannya yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat duduk.

"Heh.. Kau yakin, cara berjalanmu aneh begitu"

"Aku hanya terpleset"

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau berjalan agak mengangkang seperti itu. Seperti gadis yang baru saja diprawani"

"Suigetsu diam. Lagi pula aku laki-laki, mana ada laki-laki diprawani," Suigetsu benar. Sasuke saja yang pandai mensetting wajahnya, membuat Suigetsu tertipu.

"Kukira kau pintar, masak kau tidak tahu. Laki-laki juga bisa, aku sering melihat Karin membaca manga sho-ai. Dua laki-laki, bertindihan. Lalu yang berada di bawah akan sulit berjalan setelah melakukan itu," Sasuke benar-benar ingin memukul Suigetsu sekarang. Sepertinya Sasuke sial hari ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu, atau jangan-jangan kau yang membaca itu," darah Sasuke naik.

"Ehh? Jadi aku benar," lalu Suigetsu berlari ke kelas. Dia satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

Jika saja lubangnya tidak sakit, dia pasti akan mengejar Suigetsu lalu mencincangnya.

Sasuke tidak pergi dengan teman-temannya saat istirahat. Dia tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang meminta diisi. Bagian belakangnya masih terasa sakit saat dia berjalan. Duduk saja rasanya tidak nyaman.

Suigetsu merasa penasaran sekaligus kasihan melihat Sasuke, temannya itu terlihat aneh hari ini. Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Suigetsu membawakan beberapa makanan untuknya. Mungkin nanti dia harus berterima kasih pada Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Atau perlu ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" Sasuke menjawab Suigetsu hanya dengan gelengan.

Sasuke ingin cepat pulang.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengemasi barangnya. Dia merasakan getaran ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Pesan dari Naruto rupanya.

'Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?'

Sasuke tidak membalasnya, dia mau pulang. Nanti juga bertemu dengan senseinya. Hari ini waktunya dia untuk mengajar Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Ada mobil terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sasuke sangat tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Senseinya kenapa berada disini.

Benar saja, rambut kuning lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Naruto setengah berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu, kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku"

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa akibat dari perbuatan yang kau lakukan. Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab tuan!" Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke, dia menarik Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya.

"Maaf, jika masih terasa sakit"

Sasuke hanya diam, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Mana bisa dia melihat wajah Naruto langsung. Padahal kemarin mereka sudah saling lihat bagian pribadi.

"Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menikahimu nanti. Tapi sekarang bicaralah padaku, jangan mengabaikanku begitu"

Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh senseinya. Mana sudi Sasuke menikah dengan orang semacam itu.

.

.

.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir jika senseinya itu sakit atau semacamnya. Naruto terlihat sangat santun jika berada di depan orang tua Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sampai tidak mengenali Naruto. Berbeda jika hanya ada mereka berdua. Senseinya berubah menjadi seorang brengsek.

"Sasuke, kenapa dengan jalanmu?" Kebetulan hari itu ibunya ada dirumah.

"Terpleset di kamar mandi, aku tidak apa-apa"

Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamarnya begitu pulang. Tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah mengantarnya.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar jika Naruto sedang bicara dengan ibunya yang berada dibawah.

Sasuke menaruh tas sekolahnya di meja, berjalan kearah lemari pakaian mengambil salah satu kaosnya.

Dia sudah melepaskan baju seragamnya. Dia berbalik dan Naruto sudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke tergesa memakai bajunya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku sudah melihat semuanya kemarin," Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni orang gila.

Sasuke melihat Naruto membawa kantong kertas di tangannya. Apa itu?

Ternyata untuk dia, Naruto memberikan kantong kertas itu pada Sasuke. Waktu dibuka isinya collar.

Darahnya naik, Sasuke meremat benda yang ada ditangannya. Mau dilempar kemuka Naruto, nanti dia dituduh melakukan penganiayaan. Melihat senyum diwajah Naruto, Sasuke jadi makin kesal. Dasar orang tidak tahu malu.

"Ingat, jangan lupa bersiap untuk ujianmu. Jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memakai itu, "Sasuke ingat jika sebentar lagi dia ujian.

"Keluar dari kamarku, sekarang!" Sasuke menunjuk pintu.

"Hee, kau tidak lupa kan? Hari ini waktuku untuk mengajarmu"

Baiklah sepertinya lebih baik Sasuke saja yang keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

Pintunya dikunci, dan dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Mencari ini?" Naruto tersenyum dengan kunci ditangannya.

"Berikan padaku!" Sasuke menerjang Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tinggi tangannya, Sasuke tidak bisa meraih kunci yang ada ditangan Naruto.

"Memohonlah," mungkin telinganya salah dengar. Naruto menyuruhnya memohon, Sasuke mana mau.

"Brengsek, cepat berikan padaku!"

Naruto melempar kunci yang ada digenggamannya ke sembarang arah. Sasuke mengejarnya. Tapi belum juga dia mendapat kuncinya. Naruto sudah mencengkram lengannya kuat. Menariknya keras ke arah kasur.

Naruto setengah melemparnya ke ranjang.

Naruto sudah menindihinya ketika Sasuke ingin kabur.

"Kau gila!" Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto.

"Diamlah, bibi akan curiga jika kau terus ribut," Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menghalangi.

Sasuke menendang pinggang Naruto. Dia bisa membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena tendangannya yang lumayang keras. Mungkin lain kali dia harus menendang Naruto tepat diselangkangannya jika masih kurang ajar.

Sasuke merangkak menjauhi Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah kembali menahannya. Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau memang butuh di disiplinkan, sayang"

Naruto ada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya, dia memegang tangan Naruto yang masih menjambak rambutnya. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi Sasuke meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

Naruto melepaskan rambut Sasuke. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Kulit kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dia melepas kancing celana Sasuke dengan gampangnya.

Sasuke berjengit, Naruto sudah menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana milik Sasuke. Tangan Naruto sudah menggenggam kemaluannya. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto. Berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

Sasuke menahan desahannya. Naruto meremas pelan kemaluannya.

"Brengsek-Annhhh.."

"Aku tidak suka jika mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar," Naruto meremas lebih keras. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu sendiri"

Naruto menelusupkan satu lagi tangannya ke dalam kaos Sasuke. Naruto suka memainkan puting Sasuke.

"Lepas-Aah!"

"Lepas? Kita bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari ini, hmm?"

"Kau gila!"

"Sudah kukatakan mulutmu itu tidak pantas jika digunakan untuk berkata kasar. Mulutmu lebih cocok untuk mengeluarkan desahan"

Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke. Mencium Sasuke dengan paksa. Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas jika seperti ini, dibawah Naruto juga masih belum berhenti memainkan kemaluannya.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, dia bisa mati jika terus seperti ini. Sasuke memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto malah menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto semakin kesal dengan Sasuke, dia menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dengan satu tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tidak kehilangan akal. Dia menggigit lidah Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto refleks melepaskan ciumannya. Lidahnya perih, dia merasakan rasa besi dimulutnya.

"Kau memang harus dihukum," Naruto turun dari ranjang.

Melihat kesempatan Sasuke langsung beringsut turun dari ranjang juga, dia mengancingkan celananya dengan cepat. Berjalan ke arah pintu, selangkangannya terasa tidak nyaman akibat ulah Naruto.

Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ibuu!" Sasuke tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya dengan dasi milik Sasuke ditangannya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke mengikatnya kuat bersamaan.

"Ibu, tolong!" Sasuke diseret ke ranjangnya sendiri.

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Ibunya berlari ke atas.

"Sasuke, Naruto? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa Sasuke berteriak? Dan kenapa pintunya dikunci?" Ibunya berada didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Khawatir mendengar suara keributan dari dalam kamar anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bi. Tadi hanya ada tikus yang lewat," Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke. Menghentikan teriakannya.

"Oh baiklah," Mikoto turun.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar," Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke diam, takut diapa-apakan. Padahal sudah diapa-apakan malahan.

Sasuke berada dipangkuan Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Naruto membuka kembali kancing celana Sasuke.

"K-Kau mau apa lagi?" bagian bawah Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya.

Naruto tidak menjawab Sasuke, dia sibuk menurunkan celana Sasuke sampai lututnya lalu membuat kedua kaki Sasuke mengangkang di atas kakinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Naruto. Tapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Tangannya sedang diikat.

Naruto memegang kemaluan Sasuke, menekan ujungnya dengan ibu jari. Sasuke meringis.

Rasanya sedikit ngilu ketika Naruto meremasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menggigit bibirmu, aku bisa bisa membantumu jika kau mau"

Naruto mencium puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi sensei mu jika aku bodoh, Sasuke"

Dan setelah itu Naruto mengocok kemaluan Sasuke cepat. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Kau mendesah terlalu keras, ibumu bisa mendengarnya dibawah"

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sasuke terengah.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang tadinya menganggur kini mengelus lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke memekik, ketika Naruto memasukkan salah satu jarinya tiba-tiba kelubang Sasuke yang masih kering. Tangan Naruto yang berada di kemaluan Sasuke kembali bergerak.

Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto. Dan parahnya dia mendesah tepat di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Sangat mesum, kau sangat sempit disini. Apa perlu kuganti dengan milikku, hmm?" Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan komentar Naruto.

Dia ingin ini cepat selesai.

"Nnnhhh... Aahh! B-brengsek"— 'Awas jika kau berani berhenti'

Naruto mengocok kemaluan Sasuke tidak beraturan. Tangannya yang terikat dibelakang tubuhnya meremas kuat pakaian Naruto.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup," Naruto menghentikan apa yang dari tadi dia lakukan. Tangannya melepaskan kemaluan Sasuke yang sudah sangat tegang. Jarinya juga sudah keluar dari lubang Sasuke.

"Tujuanku ke sini untuk memberikanmu bimbingan," ikatan ditangannya sudah di lepas.

"Cepat benarkan celanamu sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Sasuke masih diam, dalam hati dia benar-benar ingin membunuh senseinya. Membuat dirinya mengeras seperti itu lalu meninggalkannya.

Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang dapat dijangkaunya ke muka Naruto. Lalu membenarkan celananya.

Rasanya masih tidak nyaman. Tidak mungkin dia belajar dengan keadaan seperti itu.

 **TBC**

Thanks to : **nicisicrita (ini reviewnya sampe dua kali :'''')), akasufa, Oranyellow-chan, MaknaEXO, Hwang635, Tomoyo to Kudo, Kuchiki Hatsuki, alchemist, BellaClaw, Habibah794, Matsuoka Rose, BellaClaw /lagi, eh?/, shin**

 **Maaf kalo aku nggak bisa bales langsung, tapi aku selalu bacain review kalian kok.**

 **Nicisicrita /ini komennya sampe dua kali ya/ : Aww, dibilang paket panas malem minggu. Aku bahkan nggak sadar itu dipublish pas malem minggu/preet lah/**

Akasufa : **Sai yang niat, Sasu yang susah. Tapi tetep Naru yang seneng. Iya dong! Dia kan mainchara. Ya kali pasti dapet banyak. ahahahaha**

Oranyellow-chan : **Sasu masih suka nyangkal? Dilihat darimanapun, dari aslinya Sasuke itu tsundere tingkat akhir.**

MaknaEXO : **Naruto mesum banget ya disini? Aku bahkan nggak sadar /jangan-jangan gw yang aslinya mesum/. Gomenne, kalo minim word. Otakku mendadak tumpul kalo udah megang laptop. Padahal sebelumnya ide udah berseliweran dikepala.**

Hwang635 : **SaiSasu, berikutnya? Gimana yaa~~ aku mau bikin yang lain malahan, ehehe *garing**

Tomoyo to Kudo : **Aw! Hayati masih polos, jangan ngomong sodok-sodokan didepan hayati. Persaingan? Masih dipikirkan, abis enak bener kalo Naru dapet untung terus. Masak kagak ada saingannya nanti. Iya gak?**

Kuchiki Hatsuki : **TBC dibuang dulu? Nah kan tujuanku bikin cerita yang nanggung-nanggung gitu /plis thor/. Fuga nyari menantu itu jarang yah, kan udah biasa kalo Minato yang gerak dulu. Haa!**

Alchemist : **Maaf kalo minim word. Ibaratnya kayak pisau kagak pernah diasah otakku sekarang. Ini memang awalnya mau jadi one shoot. Tapi karena suatu alasan ya jadi begitulah**

BellaClaw : **Ini udah dilanjut**

Habibah794 : **Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, caraku nyusun masih nggak begitu jelas. Nanti kedepannya bakal dibenerin. Naruto udah suka Sasu dari pertama? Aku aja nggak tau /plis thor, ini elu yg nulis/ Itu masih rahasia lah**

Shin : **Minta dibikinin yang lebih hot? Iya, nanti nunggu pengalaman dulu /plis thor, ternyata gw emang mesum/**

Matsuoka Rose : **Tau katekyo juga ya, aku memang ngambil dari sini. Aku nggak punya manganya, Cuma punya blcd /aku beneran nggak suka baca, lebih suka praktis ngedengerin para seiyuu lagi nganu (?)/**

 **Sekalian promo, kalo ada yang minat lah ya. BLCD ku udah ada banyak. Mau tak bantu nambah ato gimana, pm aku gitu. Kalo ada waktu tak bantu kirim lewat email.**

 **Sekian ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review yaw^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke, Naruto-sensei tidak bisa ke rumah hari ini. Kau bisa datang ke apatonya, ibu akan memberikan alamatnya"

"Kenapa? Biasanya juga selalu datang"

"Dia sedang sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk datang kemari"

Sasuke mimikirkan berbagai alasan agar dia tidak bisa datang kesana.

"Jangan kira ibu tidak tahu, kau tidak mau pergi kesana kan?" baiklah sekarang dia curiga kalau ibunya seorang peramal.

"Seharusnya kau menghargai usahanya, mau membantumu. Sekali saja kau datang ketempatnya tidak masalah kan?"

"Baiklah," Ibunya tersenyum.

Semoga nanti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bukan berarti takut sih. Tapi senseinya itu kan brengsek, padahal dirumah Sasuke sendiri dia berani melakukan ini dan itu padanya, apalagi nanti ditempatnya sendiri.

Berpikir possitive Sasuke, Naruto itu sebenarnya baik. Ingat kata ibu

****** Lillow ******

*My Tutor*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning:

.OOC. DLDR

Dia berjalan dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Peta yang digambar ibunya terlalu jelas. Mau bertanya, dari tadi dia tidak juga bertemu orang. Memang rumah senseinya itu dimana, kenapa jauh sekali dari peradaban.

'Mungkin ini?' Sasuke berdiri di depan bangunan berlantai dua. Sasuke menaiki tangga, menuju lantai atas. Kata ibunya nomor dua dari ujung. Sasuke sampai di depan pintu. Suaranya riuh, asalnya dari dalam. Masih segan mau mengetuk, bisa saja salah tempat. Kan bisa malu.

Baiklah setelah membulatkan tekad dia jadi mengetuk pintu. Mau kembali pulang juga sayang, siapa tahu nanti dapat tebengan dari senseinya. Padahal belum pasti.

Pintu diketuk, tidak lama lalu terbuka. Bukan rambut kuning yang muncul.

"Siapa?" rambutnya coklat dengan tato segitita terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang namanya Naruto?"

"Oh Naruto. Naruto ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa yang ada di luar Kiba?" Sasuke kenal dengan suara itu. Naruto keluar hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang.

"S-Sasuke, ku kira kau tidak datang," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Masuklah"

Sasuke masuk kedalam, ada beberapa orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sasuke mengekori Naruto.

"Sasuke duduklah," Sasuke duduk bergabung. Padahal dia lebih senang jika duduk di ruangan lain. Asal tidak bergabung dengan orang-orang ini. Rasanya aneh.

Naruto juga tidak lagi bersamanya, katanya kebelakang mau mengambil minum. Tapi kok lama.

"Ne, ne. Dia manis ya" jika saja bukan perempuan pasti Sasuke sudah memaki-makinya. Sayang dia perempuan, dan lagi banyak orang disini. Bisa disangka kurang ajar dirumah orang. Yang ada nanti dia di usir.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Kadang tersenyum canggung. Mau menyusul Naruto, dia lama sekali.

"Maaf aku permisi dulu," Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Dia tahu kemana arah Naruto tadi pergi. Yakin jika Naruto berada di dapur. Dia menuju kesana.

Berharap segera menemukan Naruto, tapi telinganya malah lebih dulu mendengar sesuatu. Suara desahan. Arahnya berasal dari tempat yang dia yakin adalah dapur.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, mungkin tadi dia salam dengar bisa saja kan? Dia lebih mendekat ke sumber suara.

Tapi apa yang dilihat matanya membuktikan tadi dia memang tidak salah dengar.

Senseinya dengan perempuan, mungkin pacarnya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat dewasa.

Naruto yang bertelanjang dada sedang menghimpit perempuan di dinding. Bibir mereka bertaut. Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar suara basahnya.

Tangan Naruto berada di dalam pakaian perempuan itu, sedang meremas dadanya. Sementara yang dihimpit, sepertinya terlihat sangat menikmati. Tangannya mengalung di leher Naruto. Sasuke mendengar desahannya.

Sasuke berdehem. Wajahnya panas. Hatinya ikut panas.

Naruto dan perempuan itu berhenti. Mereka melepaskan ciuman. Perempuan itu merapikan pakainnya yang berantakan disana-sini. Naruto mengambil kaosnya yang ada dilantai.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke berbalik. Setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan sial itu.

Dia tergesa melewati orang-orang tadi. Biar saja dia dilihati dengan tatapan aneh, toh juga tidak kenal.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto memakai kaosnya.

Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari apatonya. Tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang memandanginya heran.

"Tadi itu siapa? Pacarnya Naruto?"

"Entahlah, memang sejak kapan Naruto serius menjalin hubungan?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari tidak tentu arah. Kakinya baru berhenti ketika dia merasa lelah berlari. Dia tidak kenal tempat ini. Sasuke tersesat. Tidak masalah yang penting bisa jauh dari tempat itu.

Kakinya mengarahkan ke taman yang sepi. Sasuke duduk di ayunan sendirian. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menelepon rumah, minta di jemput. Biar saja hari ini dia tidak mengikuti les senseinya.

'Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Naruto? Ingat Sasuke dia hanya orang brengsek,' Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto memang brengsek, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur suka pada orang yang dianggapnya brengsek. Sasuke hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar ada orang lain yang menuju kearahnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi ternyata kau ada disini"

Tanda bahaya. Sasuke langsung berdiri. Niatnya mau kabur lagi, tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Lepas!" Naruto tidak mau melepasnya. Menemukannya saja tadi susah, mana mau melepaskan lagi.

"Kau ingin lari lagi?" Sasuke tidak menjawab Naruto, melihat wajahnya saja tidak sudi.

"Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melihat yang tadi. Aku bisa menjelaskan"

Sasuke tidak segera menjawabnya. Tenaganya mengendur, dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Nanti Naruto juga akan melepaskannya jika sudah bosan. Dia yakin.

"Apa lagi? Aku memang seharusnya tidak lancang. Lagipula kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, sensei. Aku mengerti"

Sasuke marah. Naruto tahu dari jawaban Sasuke tadi. Dia tahu dia brengsek, tapi dia juga tidak berpikir jika tadi Sasuke akan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bodoh!

"Kau marah? Maaf"

"Berhenti meminta maaf," Sasuke menarik tangannya. Naruto melepasnya.

"Kau marah, jadi aku minta maaf"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu!" Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke, "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Sasuke benci seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti meminta maaf? Kau pikir aku senang? Hari ini aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan orang lain, padahal kemarin kau baru saja menyentuhku"

Sasuke mengatakannya tepat didepan Naruto, mungkin lebih cocok disebut berteriak. Untungnya tidak ada orang.

Dia tidak peduli jika sekarang mungkin dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang baru saja ketahuan dihamili. Kau saja dia perempuan, mungkin dia bisa hamil jika terus-terusan dekat dengan Naruto.

"Maaf"

Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham dengan orang ini. Beginikan caranya menaklukan mangsanya?

Sasuke tidak mau tertipu dengan muslihat Naruto, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Lepas!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Kau brengsek!" Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto. Tidak ada yang berubah, Naruto masih memelukanya erat.

Dorongan berubah menjadi pukulan.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku membencimu!" sudut mata Sasuke berair. Pukulannya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Pukulan dibahu Naruto berhenti. Air disudut mata Sasuke mengalir begitu saja.

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya. Melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu keberapa banyak orang?"

"Hanya ke Sasuke"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri"

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Tidak mau menerimaku lagi, aku masih senseimu"

"Jangan gunakan itu sebagai alasan"

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Dia harus bekerja keras.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi"

Naruto berbalik, dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sebenarnya dia dianggap apa?

Belum juga sampai jauh Naruto meningglakan Sasuke, dia berbalik dengan langkah cepat meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku benci ini, kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja?"

Sasuke masih diam. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"A..apa?" Naruto sudah mencium Sasuke tanpa izin. Ciuman yang lembut dibibir Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan ciuman Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya, melihat reaksi Sasuke. Tidak ada perlawanan, anak ini sudah pasrah dengannya kah?

"Kita pulang," Naruto menarik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Masih diam dari tadi, mengeluh juga tidak.

Sasuke dibawa kembali ke apato Naruto, teman-teman Naruto sudah tidak ada. Sudah pulang mungkin, mereka tadi pergi cukup lama sih. Kembali juga ketika matahari akan menghilang.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, ayo masuk," Naruto sudah masuk kedalam, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Apa yang dia tunggu?

Naruto menariknya masuk ke dalam apatonya.

"Kenapa disini, aku benci tempat ini"

"Sasuke dengarkan aku, tadi hanya salah paham. Aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan gadis tadi"

"Bukan urusanku, aku mau pulang"

Sasuke baru akan keluar, Naruto lebih dulu menahannya lagi.

"Kau jadi tanggung jawabku, aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu jika ini selesai"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura peduli denganku, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri"

"Bisakah kau mendengarku sebentar saja, aku tahu kau marah. Tapi dengarkan dulu aku, aku mencintaimu Sasuke," Naruto memeluk Sasuke lagi, entah yang keberapa kali.

"Begitu kah? Kau tahu aku marah, tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak mau mengerti," Naruto tersenyum tanpa Sasuke tahu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menunggu waktu. Kau tidak mau mengaku, itu saja kan? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku"

Baiklah sekarang Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok muka senseinya, dia sedang serius tapi beginikah reaksi senseinya?

"Kau mau memukulku? Aku juga sedang serius," Sasuke tidak jadi ingin memukul senseinya. Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Kau itu tsundere ya, mengaku sedikit saja susah sekali. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kalau kau masih saja menolakku, baiklah aku akan menyerah mulai sekarang. Aku akan berhenti menjadi senseimu"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, Naruto akan berhenti menjadi senseinya. Itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, dia memandang Naruto.

"Kau mau berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk dekat denganmu, kau membeciku jadi untuk apa berada dekat denganmu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo," Sasuke tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Dia tidak mau.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau mau pulang, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu"

"Naruto… Aku-aku mencintaimu," Sasuke menghambur kearah Naruto.

Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya"

Naruto memasang senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Pangeran tsundere akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Kau menipuku—" sebelum lebih banyak protesan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto sudah membungkamnya lebih dulu.

Naruto menciumnya sepihak, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Menginvasi apa saja apa yang ada di dalamnya. Saliva mereka berdua bercampur menjadi satu, mengalir keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Menetes di dagunya.

Sasuke meronta dibawah dominasi Naruto. Naruto baru melepaskan Sasuke ketika dia sendiri sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Sasuke lemas, napasnya tersengal.

"Kita pindah, aku lebih suka melakukanya di ranjang"

Naruto segera menggendong Sasuke. Membawanya kekamar dengan gaya bridal stylenya.

Seperti biasa Naruto langsung menggoda Sasuke tanpa henti. Membuat mulut Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara desahan. Padahal dimasuki juga belum.

Sasuke sendiri juga sudah tidak peduli. Padahal tadi sedikir kesal dengan Naruto, dia ditipu. Aslinya sih lega, semua yang dia pendam sudah dikeluarkan. Sekarang mau berhenti juga sudah tanggung. Menyelesaikan mungkin lebih baik.

Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya mendorong Naruto sekarang malah mengalung di leher Naruto, seolah menahan Naruto agar tidak lari lagi. Sasuke kesal jika ingat apa yang terkhir Naruto lakukan pada tubuhnya. Miliknya dimainkan sampai berdiri, tapi belum selesai malah ditinggal pergi.

Sekarang Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto lari lagi, biar saja dia digagahi sampai pagi. Tidak salah kan? Mereka berdua sama-sama saling mencintai.

Naruto turun dari ranjang, mengarah ke meja yang ada dikamarnya, tangannya membuka laci mnacari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana. Tangan Naruto keluar dengan menggenggam sesuatu.

"Lubrican?" Naruto menggoyangkan botol yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau punya benda seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau pernah memakaikannya untuk orang lain?" semua pakaiannya sudah tanggal.

"Sasuke jangan mulai, aku sudah tidak mau berhenti. Tentu saja ini untukmu"

Naruto naik keranjang. Tangannya membuka kedua kaki Sasuke lebar. Naruto duduk diantaranya.

Tangannya membuka tutup botol, mengeluarkan isinya cukup banyak. Mengoleskannya kelubang Sasuke, sebagian juga dibuat masuk ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit kaget merasakan dinginnya cairan itu.

"Kenapa? Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit saat nanti aku memasukimu"

Naruto memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang Sasuke yang sudah belepotan.

"Akhh!"

Sasuke memekik kaget, tiba-tiba ditusuk.

"Hmm? Masih sempit"

Naruto mulai menggerakkan jarinya yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah, tangannya meremas kuat sprei yang ada di bawahnya.

Naruto masih belum selesai menyiapkan lubangnya, padahal dia sudah tidak tahan dari tadi.

Kemaluannya terus mengeluarkan precum. Minta dimanjakan lagi, Sasuke meraih kemaluannya yang sudah sangat tengang. Menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun pelan. Precumnya mengalir lebih banyak.

"Tidak sabar, eh?"

"K-kau yang lama-Aah! Nnnhh…"

Naruto menusukan jarinya lebih dalam kedalam lubang Sasuke. Tusukannya tepat mengenai sweetspot Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya agar nanti kau tidak kesakitan, sayang"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia tidak bisa. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk mendesah, Naruto sangat suka menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya, ketika dirasa sudah cukup. Membalikan tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya.

Naruto melepas kaosnya sendiri. Kancing celananya dilepas dan resletingnya diturunkan. Celananya sudah terasa sempit sejak tadi.

Dia lega, miliknya sudah bisa bebas. Bebas mengacung tegak tanpa halangan. Naruto juga mengoleskan lubrikan ke penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar lalu mendekatkan ke lubang Sasuke. Menggesekan kelubang Sasuke.

"N-Naruto.. cepat—Aakkh!"

"Jaa.. aku masuk. Hhh.. Sial, berhenti menyempit Sasuke," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Dia meremas bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Rasanya luar biasa, lubangnya terasa penuh.

Naruto menarik dirinya, meninggalkan separuh miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke lalu menyentaknya kuat. Membuat Sasuke memekik.

"Aaakkhh… Anngghhh.. K-kau terlalu dalam.. Nnnhhh…"

"Bukannya kau suka? Shh… rileks Sasuke, kau ingin membuatku keluar duluan, hmm?"

Setelah itu Naruto menyentaknya lagi, berulang kali. Membat Sasuke keluar lebih dulu, padahal penisnya belum mendapat sentuhan. Naruto tidak berhenti begitu saja setelah Sasuke keluar. Dia tetap bergerak keluar-masuk, membuat Sasuke terus mendesah dan menegang lagi.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, dia tetap berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak kearah kemaluan Sasuke. Mengocok dan meremasnya bersamaan. Membuat Sasuke keluar lagi. Naruto merasakan miliknya terasa dipijat di dalam tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke ejakulasi.

Tubuh Sasuke kembali dibalik. Terbaring dengan paha terbuka lebar. Penis Naruto sudah keluar dari lubangnya. Naruto menaruh bantal di bawah pinggul Sasuke. Membuat aksesnya lebih mudah.

Naruto kembali memasuki Sasuke dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Sasuke memekik keras. Ah, mungkin penis Naruto tepat mengenai prostat Sasuke.

Naruto baru akan bergerak, tapi suara ponsel menginterupsinya. Ponsel Sasuke berdering keras di atas nakas. Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan napas putus-putus. Naruto memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ibu?"

Sasuke bingung, mau mengangkatnya atau tidak. Apalagi dia dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana bisa dia bicara dengan ibunya.

"Angkat Sasuke," Naruto memerintah.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan bergerak"

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya, dari seberang terdengar suara ibunya khawatir.

"H-halo, Bu—Ahh!"

Tidak seperti yang Naruto katakan, nyatanya dia bergerak menusuk bagian dalam Sasuke. Sasuke memelototi Naruto. Ibunya bisa curiga.

'Sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?'

"A-aku.. baik-baik s-saja, Bu"

Sasuke berusaha bicara senormal mungkin, Naruto yang jail bergerak pelan di dalam tubuhnya.

'Kenapa belum pulang?'

"A-aku masih—Oww.. belum selesai, Bu—Anngghh.."

'Sasuke kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tadi berteriak?'

"I-ibu tidak usah khh..khawatir—Aaahh.. aku baik-baik saja. Bu aku menginap disini, jaa—Haahh…" Sasuke menutup teleponnya sepihak, yang penting tadi dia sudah izin ibunya. Tinggal berharap semoga ibunya tidak curiga.

"Milikmu minta dimanjakan, aku hanya membantu," Naruto bergerak cepat sambil meremas penis Sasuke.

Naruto semakin memperdalam tusukannya. Tangan Sasuke berganti mencengram punggung Naruto. Meninggalkan bekas cakaran memanjang. Mungkin setelah ini selesai punggung Naruto akan merah-merah karena bekas cakaran Sasuke. Itu sih setimpal dengan bekas yang dia tinggalkan di tubuh Sasuke. Kissmark dan bitemark disana-sini. Seminggu juga belum tentu hilang.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa ingin meledak keluar. Kakinya sudah terasa kebas. Naruto juga masih belum memberikan tanda akan keluar. Baiklah sepertinya sekarang dia harus berkonsentrasi ke bagian bawahnya. Berusaha keras memerah sperma Naruto.

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Dinding lubang Sasuke semakin mengetat, meremas penis Naruto yang ada di dalamnya.

"Agh.. Sasuke, bersama.. Shh.."

Napas naruto terengah, gerakannya tidak beraturan. Naruto menggagahi Sasuke sambil mencumbunya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Desahan Sasuke teredam ciuman.

Mereka keluar bersamaan, Sasuke keluar mengotori perut Naruto dan perutnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto dia ejakulasi jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Tubuhnya merileks memeluk Sasuke. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto masih berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"N-Naruto.. kau.."

Sasuke merasakan jika milik Naruto masih menegang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, hmm?"

Naruto membalikan posisi. Dia setengah duduk dengan Sasuke yang ada di pangkuan menghadapnya.

"Aku masih ingin di dalam, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Keberatan? Sebenarnya tidak, tapi senseinya ini mau menusuk lubangnya sampai berapa kali?

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Wajahnya memerah, dari tadi padahal sudah memerah.

Sepertinya malam ini Sasuke harus bekerja lebih keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul satu dini hari. Mereka belum tidur. Naruto ada dibelakang Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh mereka hanya tertutup selimut sampai sebatas pinggang.

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Banyak hal terjadi selama 24 jam terakhir"

Naruto mencium rambut Sasuke.

"Kau menjebakku agar bisa menarikku ke ranjang"

Naruto meringis, Sasuke mencubit tangannya.

"Tapi bagusnya kau sudah mengatakan semuanya, sayang"

"Aku masih marah padamu"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau masih marah padaku setelah kita bercinta?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"T-tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang senang saat orang yang dia sukai bercumbu dengan orang lain? Siapa sih perempuan itu?"

"Jadi kau suka pada senseimu sendiri. Dasar tsundere"

"Aku tidak tsundere, dan katakan siapa perempuan itu!"

"Tsundere tidak akan mau mengaku tsundere, sayang"

Pundak Sasuke dicium dan dijilat, Sasuke bergidik.

"Lagipula apa untungnya buatku jika aku mengatakan siapa dia?"

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengelusi perut Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Temanku, Sakura. Kebetulan dia mau membantuku mendapatkanmu, semua sangat sempurna. Dia bisa berakting dengan bagus, pas sekali saat kau menemukan aku dan dia di dapur"

Sasuke ingin memukul wajah Naruto saat ini juga.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya kau kemarin tidak datang kemari—Ouch!"

Sasuke menyikut pelan perut Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan segalanya?!"

Sasuke bangun terduduk.

"H-hei, kau jangan marah begitu. Lagipula kita sama-sama saling cinta, jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau membuatku sangat kesal, kenapa tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang biasa. Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto menenangkan Sasuke dengan cara memeluknya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang biasa untukmu"

Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali terbaring menyamping disampingnya.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita pacaran kan?"

 **Ini dibikin TBC apa END?**

 **Gomen kudasai kalo lemonnya kurang asem atau gimana, aku nggak jago bikin gituan. Hayati Cuma anak polos.**

 **Tapi sumpah aku merasa mesum banget TT_TT**

 **Nggak sih, udah biasa mah teriak yaoi sana-sini.**

 **Balesin review dikit ya..**

 **MaknaEXO :** Aiya, aku dibilang mesum juga. Naruto disini bisa jadi cerminan sifatnya author yang asli *plak /nggak kok, aku sengaja bikin Naru brengsek. Kan cocok gitu sama yang sifatnya tsun-tsun semacam Sasuke/

 **Hwang635 :** Aku akan mempersiapkan mentalku dulu, belum siap kalo Sasu dipake sama yang lain. Aku mah oke aja kalo Sasu di ini ituin sama Naru. Tapi sama yang lain ya pikir-pikir dulu lah

 **Habibah794 :** Iya dong Naru untung terus disini. Kan dia tsundere akut, digoda dikit awalnya nolak-nolak tapi akhirnya malah minta sendiri, ahahahaha~~

 **Arina Marioka :** Gregetan ya sama Naru dan Sasu. Aku suka sama tipe-tipe uke tsundere, nolak-nolak aslinya tapi mau, hihi..~~

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Sasu disini mah bagiannya Cuma dikerjain Naru, jangan kasihani dia. Uchiha tidak butuh belas kasihan

 **Nicisicrita :** iya Naru mecuumm cekali, mungkin lain kali aku bakal bikin BDSM NaruSasu. Kan Sasu tsundere, nolak-nolak gitu pasti akhirnya bakal minta lagi sama Naru. Konflik? Pantengin aja dulu my tutor

 **Askasufa :** sorry kalo Karin tak bikin fujo. Iya pasti jejeritan seneng*plak /iya ini aku semangat nulisnya, semangat banget/ watashi wa tsuyoi~

 **Tomoyo to Kudo :** udah keenakan malah ditinggal, nanggung dah. Saingannya Naru siapa? Ini beneran mau tak bikin Neji jadi saingan Naru, pas nggak Neji Sasu?

 **Ns gues :** ini udah dilanjut~~~

 **Zen lupa password :** aku juga suka Sasu dianuin sama Naru. Kan hukuman, udah tengang nggak diterusin, ahahaha~~ sini-sini ayo bantuin Sasu...~~

 **Kyuufi No Kitsune :** yang bener? Padahal aku nggak jago bikin ginian, tapi terimakasih

 **BellaClaw :** ini udah dilanjut..~~~

 **Oke, tinggalkan review kalian ya..~~**


End file.
